prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yotsuba Alice
Yotsuba Arisu is one of the main Cures in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Arisu is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to sports to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsu Hashi Academy, instead. History TBA Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Arisu's elementary schooltime classmates. 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Rikka is another one of Arisu's elementary schooltime classmates. 'Sebastian '- The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Arisu's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Arisu trusts the most. Cure Rosetta '"Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!" "陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！！" "Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta!" Attacks Cure Rosetta's main defense is Rosetta Wall, with the incantation . Appearance Arisu has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are just darker orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. Cure Rosetta has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume resembles Echo's, with white sleeves like Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Etymology Yotsuba (四葉) - Yotsuba (四葉) means "four-leaf clover". Arisu (ありす) - The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice travelled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of DokiDoki!. Trivia *The top of Cure Rosetta's pigtails look similar to Lance's bear-like ears, as he is a bear-like fairy mascot and is Rosetta's transformation partner. *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair after Cure Pine and Cure Muse. *Cure Rosetta's costume seems puffier than the rest, like most yellow colored Cures. *Cure Rosetta is the only Cure in Doki Doki that has pigtails, all the other Cures have a ponytail. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!, the other girls' Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances and using Yellow Clubs as their motif. Ironically, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *Arisu's chief butler, Sebastian has the same name from Black Butler which Sebastian was the butler in there also. Gallery Profiles Dokidokiprofile2.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) rose.asahi.jpg|Cure Rosetta Official Profile (TV Asahi) rose.profasahi.png|Cure Rosetta and Lance Profile (TV Asahi) rosetta.prof.png|Cure Rosetta Full Profile (Toei Animation) Rosettatop.jpg|Official Header Stance alice.prof.toei.png|Arisu Official Profile (Toei Animation) dokidoki3.jpg|Cure Rosetta profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Screenshots DDPC Alice.png|Yotsuba Arisu Rosseta Fighting.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi CurerosettaOp.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Opening DokiDokiPrecure02.PNG|Cure Rosetta with Cure Heart in the Doki Doki! Ending Previews CureRosettabeta1.jpg|Rosetta Concept Art. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure